A Problem of Legendary Proportions
by LegendaryDragon1212
Summary: Ash has been betrayed by most of his friends and his Pokémon. Can he recover in time to stop a plan that could spell the end of his world as he knows it or will he crumble under the the pressure. Aura!Ash Smarter!Ash Chosen One!Ash
1. Betrayal

Just a warning before we start this story this will be an ash betrayal story and I may include some minor romance between Humans and Pokémon, so if you do not like either of these things then stop reading now.

In this story Ash is seventeen. I imagine that he spent one year in each region and that the orange islands and kanto battle frontier took half a year each.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

" _Poké speech_ " This means that humans can't understand exactly what the Pokémon is saying.

" **Telepathy** " this means Humans can understand what the Pokémon is saying

So on to the disclaimer. I do not own anything all characters are property of the Pokémon Company.

* * *

A Problem of Legendary Proportions

Ch. 1 Betrayal

'How did this happen' Ash lamented as he sat on his lapras' back as she swam across the ocean, unknowing as to where he was headed as they approached land. He shook his head. 'What did I do to deserve this.'

Eight hours earlier

His day had begun wonderfully. Ash had just finished the Kalos league and he had come in second place. He had said a tearful goodbye to his friends back in the Kalos region before he had boarded the boat taking him to kanto. He was coming home after his Journey through Kalos and could not wait to be going home. For some reason Pikachu and the rest of his Pokémon had been acting distant since he lost the finals during the league, he even wanted to go into his pokeball and he never wants to go in there, but he was too excited to be concerned about that now.

The boat was now docking in pallet town, Ash's hometown. He ran from the boat, eager to see his mother and his Pokémon again. He first stopped by Professor Oak's lab to drop off his Pokémon so they could meet his other Pokémon and so Oak could see what he had caught. As he arrived near his house he got a bad feeling like something bad was about to happen, but he payed it no mind. He was to happy about seeing his mother again.

He opened the door to his house, and to his surprise, most his old friends were there: Misty, Brock, Gary, Tracey, May, Paul, Barry, Iris, Trip, and Cilan.

"Hey guys, What are you all doing here!" Ash said, excited that all his friends were here.

"Oh we are just here to see you again after this last league." Misty said smiling. When he looked more closely he noticed that her smile looked a little forced.

"Cool, but where is my mom?" Ash had noticed that his mother was not home at that point.

"She is out at the store." Brock replied. He looked the others, all of whom either nodded back or looked at him. "Actually Ash, we all have something to say that I think you need to hear."

"What is it Brock?" Ash was curious about what they needed to say.

"You see Ash, we have been talking and we think that you should give up." Brock stared at Ash, hoping that he would understand.

Ash could not believe what he was hearing. His friends who had been with him through it all wanted him to give up. "Your joking right. This is all a big joke." He looked around at his friends, hoping that they would give up acting and tell him that it was all a big joke.

"Ash, you have competed in six league tournaments and have never won one of them." Misty snapped. "It is unlikely that you ever will too, we are sick of you getting all of our hopes up just to see you lose."

"Ashy boy, we both know that I am the better trainer. You really don't need to try and prove yourself better because you won't be able to." Gary told him. Ash had thought that this was all behind them, he must have misjudged him.

"I used to look up to you, but that was before I realized how bad of a trainer you are. I have already won a Grand festival and I did it without you slowing me down. May said after tossing her half of the ribbon they both won at his feet.

"Your such a little kid. You still think that after so many leagues that you will win." Iris huffed.

"I concur", Cilan started, "when we first met your battle style was like a new dish with a secret recipe, but it soon grew stale and boring."

"I will always be the better trainer. You are to soft on your Pokémon. If you want to be strong you must have strong Pokémon, believing in them and friendship won't win battles." Paul said with his arms crossed.

As ash was hearing this he was shocked; he had no idea that his friends felt like

this. "is that what you guys really think of me. That I am nothing more than a idiot who can't ever win a league." Ash had tears in his eyes as he yelled at them.

Ash then bolted from the house, forgetting to close the door behind him. Not looking where he was going, He unconsciously ran in the direction of Prof. Oak's lab.

As he entered the lab Oak could see something was wrong. "Hello Ash is something wrong."

"Oh hello professor. I am just going to see my Pokémon."

"Well ok then ash. They are in the meadow out back." Oak told him, not believing that everything was 'ok'. He had never seen Ash look that sad or upset before.

When Ash got there he found all his Pokémon there waiting for him. A few were standing off to the side from the main group, they were Charizard, Sceptile, Gible, Infernape, Greninja, Snivy, Scraggy, Noivern and Donphan.

"What is going on guys. Ash stuttered. "What are looking at me like that for."

Pikachu stepped forward. " _We have realized that we can become better without your help and that you are just slowing us down. Those Traitors still think that you can make them stronger. We want nothing more to do with you. Goodbye!_ "

Judging by the angry tone in Pikachu's voice Ash realized that most of his Pokémon have sided with his former friends. "What about you guys." He said to the small group off to the side. "Do you want to come with me or stay with them."

" _We are forever loyal to you Ash. We will never abandon you_." Charizard roared.

" _He's got that right Ash. You showed us how to be our best. We are always going to believe in you."_ Infernape screeched _._

And from Noivern, Scraggy and Donphan came declarations of _"your our daddy_ " and " _father, we will always follow you."_

Ash could tell from the cries coming from the Pokémon and the hugs he got from Snivy and Scraggy that they wished to stay with him.

"Thanks guys. You have no idea how much your support means to me." Ash had tears in his eyes from the welcoming response his Pokémon gave. "Let's go. There is no reason to stay here." Ash then returned the Pokémon that wished to stay with him.

Ash when back inside the lab Professor Oak was waiting for him. "Ash, I can tell something is wrong, but I won't pry into what is not my business. I have the feeling that you will need sometime to yourself, so if you would hand me your pokedex then I will upgrade it so that you can hold an unlimited amount of Pokémon at one time."

"Thanks Professor." As Ash handed Professor Oak his pokedex. "Hey professor, I think I am going to be away for a while, so can you tell my mom not to worry about and that I will be fine."

"I will Ash. Take care and try not to get into to much trouble."

"I'll try Professor, but I can guarantee anything." Ash walked out of the lab and to the edge of town. As he was about to enter route one he stopped and looked back, not knowing when he would return. Before he started on the route he let Snivy out so she could walk beside him.

As Ash was walking down route one a shadow suddenly flew over him. Snivy immediately stood ready to battle if the shadow should be an aggressive Pokémon.

When the shadow landed it showed itself to be a massive Pidgeot. Snivy started to run toward it when Ash told her to stop.

"Snivy this is an old friend of mine. Pidgeot meet Snivy, Snivy meet Pidgeot. Pidgeot was one of the first Pokémon that I ever caught. I released her here so she could protect a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto from a Fearow flock." Ash walked up to Pidgeot and stroked her feathers "Hey girl, it has been to long. How have you been."

Pidgeot cooed at the attention Ash was giving her and she rubbed her head against him as a greeting.

"It has been nice seeing you again Pidgeot. Take care." As Ash began to keep walking Pidgeot took off and flew in front of him, blocking his path. "What is it Pidgeot, do you need my help." Pidgeot shook her head and pointed with her beak to the pokeballs on Ash's belt. "Wait you want to go with me" He got an affirmative nod. "But what about the flock." Pidgeot let out a loud squawk. From the trees came four other Pidgeot. "Ohh, so they will take care of the flock in your absence. Ok, welcome back Pidgeot." Ash tapped Pidgeot on the head with a pokeball. It dinged immediately signifying capture.

Ash immediately let Pidgeot out and returned Snivy. "Pidgeot can you fly us to another region." He got a nod. "Let's head for Sinnoh there is someone there I need to see." Pidgeot took off in the direction Ash pointed in.

They had been flying over the sea for three hours when they passed a pod of Lapras. They looked up and one of them veered off from the pod after saying something to them. Ash saw this. "Hey Pidgeot can you fly lower and hover near that Lapras." He got a squawk. "Thanks"

As Pidgeot flew lower Ash realized that he recognized the Lapras. "Hey Lapras good to see you again. How is life with your family." Lapras squealed at him in response and swam closer so Ash could rub her nose. "Man you've grown. You must be one of the strongest Lapras in your pod." Lapras nudged him with her nose. "What do you wish to join me too." Lapras squealed again. "Ok" Ash tapped her nose with the ball and she was sucked inside. It dinged immediately and Ash called her back out. "Hey Lapras, mind carrying me the rest of the way to Sinnoh so Pidgeot can rest." She let Ash on her back and Ash recalled Pidgeot so she could rest.

They're journey continued like this until they spotted a beach up ahead.

Present

As Ash got off Lapras' back he thanked her and recalled her so she could rest. He saw that he was on the beach of route 222. He then sent out Snivy to walk beside him again.

He decided to head toward Lake Valor because it was close and near the resort, then to head toward Twinleaf town. "Who knows maybe I will see Azelf again."

He started on what he hoped would be a new and successful Journey, not knowing what he was about to get himself into.

* * *

And that was the beginning of my newest story. I started this one because I was blanking on how to continue A Second Chosen One's Journey. I have not abandoned it, I just started a second story so that if I am stuck on one I can work on another story in the meantime. I will publish more chapters on weekends compared to weekdays. Hope to upload soon. LegendaryDragon out.


	2. A legendary rescue

Thank you all for the attention this story has been getting, it is more than I could have hoped for.

Cutesaralisa: you were partially right about the pairing, Azelf, Uxie and mesprit will all be female but because of the legend behind the lake trio. The lake trio are said to have come from one egg, which makes them biological triplets, and biological twins and triplets will always be the same gender and I just can't picture mesprit as a boy. There will be three to five different Pokémon though. I have left hints below. One through three will definitely be in the story, four and five might appear, but I am not certain yet.

23StellaOrgana: Sorry,but Serena will be unlikely to make an appearance in my story and will not be paired with Ash. Ash's companions will be Dawn and one other friend that did not betray him. Dawn and the other friend will both be getting two legendaries each. So if you can guess them plus the ones from the hints I will be pretty impressed. The hints are below. These are all from either the movies or the anime.

Mystery Pokémon 1: she appears this chapter

Mystery Pokémon 2: she is the first legendary to kiss ash

Mystery Pokémon 3: Cynthia, Dawn, Iris, Cilan and Ash met her

Mystery Pokémon 4: she is a princess

Mystery Pokémon 5: Ash has met her three times, in a different region each time

These are the Pokémon that might be paired with Ash. He will catch many more legendarys over the course of the story.

"Speaking"

'thinking'

 _"pokespeech"_

 **"telepathy"**

So on to the disclaimer. I do not own anything all characters are property of the Pokémon Company.

* * *

A Problem of Legendary Proportions

Ch. 2 Legendary Rescue

As made his way to the lake and through the Lake Valor Resort he heard someone say something about a trainer going to the lake. Worried that Azelf might reveal herself to other people if he went when the other trainer was there he asked the man what else he knew.

"Did you say some other trainer is at the lake?" Ash said to the tourist.

"Yeah, he was mumbling something about finally catching that Pokémon. Don't know what he meant though."

His friend added. "Isn't there a legend about a super rare Pokémon living in that lake and two others like it."

Ash at this point realized that the trainer meant Azelf. "Thank for the information. I have to be going now." Ash hurried through the crowd, hoping that he would not be too late.

Ash had just passed through the Lake Valor resort when he heard the sound of fighting coming from the lake. Ash hurried through the last stretch of trees and saw a trainer with a Darkrai fighting against a small, blue fairy like creature with two tails that had red jewels embedded in them.

"Tobias, leave Azelf alone!" Both Tobias and Azelf looked over to where Ash was standing. Azelf immediately rushed over to where Ash was. She looked to be in bad shape. She had electricity crackling over her body which also had a purplish tinge signifying that Azelf was poisoned. She also had vines that cracked with red energy covering her body, the vines were from a move called leech seed. Azelf tried to fly near Ash, but Darkrai kept making her have to fly away. Ash took out a pokeball. "Go Charizard, keep Darkrai busy."

"You won't stop me from catching that legendary. Darkrai dark pulse." As Darkrai charged up the wave of dark energy Charizard slammed into it, disrupting the attack. As they were busy fighting Azelf flew into Ash's arms, exhausted and injured.

"Charizard use flamethrower then follow up with seismic toss." Charizard breathed a large plume of fire at the pitch black Pokémon, then while it was recovering Charizard picked it up and flew up high, circled around a few times then dove toward the ground and pulled up at the last second, throwing Darkrai into the ground.

"Grrr, get up and use shadow ball!" Darkrai struggled to get up, but eventually managed to get up and launched a dark colored orb at Charizard.

"Charizard dodge it and use fire blast at full power." Charizard began charging a huge ball of fire in his maw while swooping out of the way of Darkrai's attack. Once the fireball was fully charged Charizard launched it at the exhausted Pokémon. The early fighting against Azelf, the super effective seismic toss and this huge fireball was too much for the dark type Pokémon and Darkrai fainted.

"I will not forget this Ketchum. You will regret getting in my way." Tobias then recalled Darkrai and swiftly left the Lake side.

Ash knew that Azelf needed help, but bringing her to a Pokémon center would be a very bad idea. So Ash called out Scraggy, Greninja and Sceptile. "Can you three go into the forest and find me a pecha berry, a cheri berry and a Oran berry. Azelf needs these right now." Ash told his Pokémon. The four Pokémon agreed and headed out into the forest to look for the berrys. While they were out getting the berries Ash and Snivy started getting the leech seed vines off of Azelf.

Meanwhile in Twinleaf town

An invisible silhouette was floating through the town. She was looking for a certain human, Her human. Dawn.

Dawn was relaxing at home after getting home from traveling to compete in a few new contests. "That was fun wasn't it piplup"

"Pip piplup lup" Dawn's first and most loyal Pokémon replied.

'Finally I get to relax after those contests, they're fun, but man their tiring.' As Dawn was about to close her eyes to get some sleep a silhouette slipped in through the open window.

 **"Dawn!"** The sudden shout woke Dawn up immediately. A small fairy like creature with four pink pigtail-like things on its head and twin tails with red jewels embedded in them appeared in front of her.

"Wha…, mesprit! What are you doing here, my mom could see you." Dawn panicked, worried what would happen if her mom found mesprit here.

 **"Dawn, calm down. I need your help. Azelf is in trouble."** Mesprit explained to Dawn, hoping that she could help her.

'Well there goes my break' "Of course I will help you."

 **"Thank you Dawn. I will teleport us there now."** Mesprit flew down and touched dawn's arm. She then teleported them to Lake Valor.

Back at Lake Valor

Greninja, Sceptile and Scraggy had just returned with the berries Ash had sent them to find.

"Thanks guys, now take rest." Ash recalled Sceptile, Snivy, Scraggy and greninja. By this point he had gotten all the leech seed vines off of Azelf.

"Azelf." Azelf did her best to look toward Ash. "You need eat these berries, they will get rid of the poison, paralysis and help you feel better." By the time Azelf had finished them the poison and paralysis was gone and she was feeling a little bit better. "Just rest, you will be feeling better in no time."

As Azelf fell asleep Dawn and Mesprit had just arrived at the lake. "Hmm, Ash what are you doing here?" Dawn was surprised to see Ash here.

"Ohh, hi Dawn I was just visiting the Sinnoh region and I decided to stop by Lake Valor to see if Azelf was here. It was a good thing that I decided to drop by when I did. You remember that guy I lost to in the semifinals in the Sinnoh league?"

"You mean Tobias. Yeah I remember him, but what does he have to do with anything?" Dawn was curious as to where Ash was going with this.

"When I got here I found him trying to catch Azelf. I was able to beat his Darkrai with Charizard though. If I had arrived once one minute later I might have been too late."

 **"Is Azelf alright."** Mesprit made presence known.

"What…, mesprit. I didn't know that you could use telepathy." Ash was startled by mesprit's sudden appearance.

 **"Most legendaries can use telepathy. It helps us if we have to talk to humans. Though we only use it if we trust the person or if we absolutely have to use it."**

"Ohh, hey Dawn how come you don't seen surprised that mesprit is here." Ash was curious as to why Dawn was not surprised to see Mesprit.

Dawn sat down next to Ash. "When we finished our journey I decided to take a few months break before heading out to do more contests. One day I decided to go to Lake Verity. Soon after I got there Mesprit appeared. Apparently she missed me, so I made sure to visit the Lake every so often to visit her. Though this was the first time she came to Twinleaf town to find me."

 **"What happened here?"** Mesprit asked abruptly, getting a little impatient.

"I don't know what happened before I arrived, so we will have to wait for Azelf to wake up before we can find out." Ash responded.

They had been waiting for three hours, within which Mesprit had made herself comfortable on Dawn's lap.

"Hey, Ash. Azelf is starting to waking up." Dawn noticed.

"Hey Azelf. You feeling better." Ash hoped that Azelf could tell them how she had gotten into that predicament.

 **"Ash, thank you for saving me. mesprit, Dawn what are you two doing here?"**

 **"I sensed that you were in danger so I got Dawn to help. When we got here we found you fast asleep. Ash said that someone was trying to catch you, is that true."** mesprit was worried that if it was true then many more legendarys could be in serious trouble.

 **"Yes, it is true. This is how it happened. I was just enjoying the sun and minding my own business when…"**

-Flashback start-

Tobias was approaching the Lake. He could see the legendary Pokémon from here. He immediately sent out his venusaur. "Venusaur use vine whip."

Azelf never saw it coming. She got slammed into the ground, which threw up a huge dust cloud upon impact.

"Now Venusaur use your vines to hold it down and use stun spore." Venusaur shock the giant flower on its back and a cloud of yellow dust started floating toward Azelf. Before Azelf could escape the cloud reached her.

"While you still have it trapped use leech seed." Venusaur shot two seed like objects from it's flower. When they landed on Azelf they shot out vines that started sapping Azelf's strength.

Azelf knew she had to act fast. She used psychic to throw Venusaur and remove the vines holding her down. The psychic attack actually knocked out the Venusaur.

"Grrr, come out Darkrai and use toxic." He threw out the pokeball containing the pitch black Pokémon. Darkrai immediately threw a large glob of poisonous substance at Azelf. She was unprepared for the sudden attack and was hit head on. She could feel the combined effects of leech seed and toxic draining her strength, and with the added effects of stun spore she could barely move.

-Flashback ends-

 **"That was when you arrived Ash."** Azelf said as she finished her story.

 **"We need to warn uxie before he gets there."** Mesprit knew that if Tobias got to uxie before they did then uxie stood no chance of escaping.

"We had better get moving then Ash." Dawn said to Ash as she got up.

"We will have to teleport"

"Why Ash? If we walk for a long time each day we should be able to beat him there." Dawn interrupted.

"He has a Latios and you have not seen just how fast their species are at max speed, I have and after we warn uxie we will need to visit an old friend of mine and hope that she can help us." Remembering back to a small water based town he visited with Brock and Misty.

 **"Ash is right Dawn if he chooses to ride his latios then he could arrive at Lake acuity in just a few hours. We have already wasted three hours so we will have to teleport. Alright hold on you two."** Mesprit said right before she teleported them to Lake Acuity.

When they arrived there they saw that no one was there. "Good we got here before Tobias."

 **"I won't be able to teleport us anywhere for a while, I have used too much energy and I am not use to teleporting so much."** Mesprit said as she fell back into Dawn's arms.

Azelf, who was still sitting in Ash's arms at this point, called out to get uxie's attention. **"Uxie can you come out. It is Azelf and Mesprit."**

From the lake came a small fairy like creature with a yellow dome-like shape on its head and twin tails with red jewels embedded in them. **"Azelf, Mesprit what are you doing here, and why are Dawn and Ash with you."**

 **"I will be brief."** Mesprit started. **"Ash was going to visit Azelf at her Lake when he found someone trying to catch her. He stopped them and when we arrived we waited for Azelf to wake up so we could know what happened before Ash arrived. Then we immediately came here to warn you incase this same trainer decided to try and catch you."**

 **"Is unlikely that he could make it here so quickly and why would he come anyway. It is not like he was trying to find Azelf."**

"Actually he was Uxie. His name is Tobias and he already has at least two legendary Pokémon: a Darkrai and a Latios. With Latios he could be here very soon. Since he was trying to catch Azelf he probably will try and go after all three of you again." Ash explained, hoping that Uxie would take this a bit more seriously.

 **"Hmm, this complicates things. Ash, Dawn can you please go and guard the entrance to the Lake? Mesprit, Azelf, and I need to discuss a few things."**

"Sure Uxie" As Ash and Dawn walk back toward the opening to the lake Mesprit turns to Uxie.

 _"So what is your idea Uxie. I know that you would not ask them to move out of earshot if you did not have an idea we may not approve of."_ Mesprit chided.

 _"What I suggest is that we allow Ash, Dawn and Brock to catch us so that this Tobias man can not."_ Uxie explained, hoping they would not freak out.

 _"I was not expecting that and I see why you wished to discuss this in private."_ Mesprit told her. _"But I agree it is a pretty good idea. If they catch us then Tobias can't, and we will be with people who will keep us safe if Tobias tries to play dirty and take us from them by force. What do you think Azelf."_

 _"Great idea. I can be with Ash."_ Azelf cheered, having not really payed attention to what Mesprit just said.

Uxie shook her head and sighed. "Are you kidding me. She still loves Ash, doesn't she."

"Yes, yes she does." Mesprit replied."We should go inform Dawn and Ash of our decision."

As the Lake trio were talking Ash and Dawn stood guard at the entrance to the Lake. "Hey Ash, why were you in Sinnoh in the first place. It does not seem like you to suddenly abandon you journey to visit some old friends."

"Dawn, can we not talk about this now." Ash begged, not wanting to relive what he had been through.

"Fine, I will drop it for now, but I expect a full explanation soon." Dawn agreed.

 **"Ash, Dawn,"** Uxie announced **"we have come to a decision on how to handle Tobias trying to catch us. We want you and Brock to catch us. Azelf will go with Ash, Mesprit will go with Dawn and I will go with Brock."**

 **"We believe that this will be the safest course of action. This way if he should come after us we will be safe with you."** Mesprit elaborated.

"I, wow, I am flattered that you trust us so much, but Uxie you can't go with Brock." Ash admitted.

 **"What do you mean? Why can't I!"**

"Ash does this have something to do with why you came back to Sinnoh."

"I really did not want to talk about this, but I will give you the short version. I had come home after competing in the Kalos league. When I got home I found Brock, May, Paul and some of my other friends I had made waiting there. What happened next shocked me. They basically said that I should give up my dream of being a Pokémon master and that I was an idiot that would never succeed. Then when I went to visit my Pokémon most of them had sided with my former friends." By the time Ash had finished he had tears in his eyes.

Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie and Dawn were shocked to find out what Ash's friends had said to him. "Oh, Ash if I had known I never would have asked. I am so sorry."

 **"Ash I understand now why I cannot let Brock catch me. You can catch me, then when I have found someone who is worthy I will go with them."** Uxie told him.

Azelf immediately went to Ash and hugged him. **"Please don't cry. I promise that I will stay by your side."**

"Thanks for understanding Uxie, and it is ok Dawn you did not know. Azelf you do not know how much that means to me right now." Ash admitted happy that he still had some of his friends on his side.

"Hey Ash, not to change the subject, but didn't you mention that after we warned Uxie we needed to visit an old friend of yours."

"You are right. She can help us with our getting around quickly problem. At the moment Tobias has a latios, so he can travel much faster than we can unless we teleport. As we have found out mesprit can only teleport us so far every so often before she gets tired. Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit do you think that you can combine your powers and teleport us to Johto, specifically New Bark town. From there we can catch a ferry to the island."

 **"We can try Ash"** Uxie said.

 **"Maybe we should let them catch us first, before we teleport to a crowded city."** Azelf suggested.

"Good idea Azelf. You three ready?" Ash asked the Lake trio.

 **"Yep"** Azelf shouted.

 **"Sigh, okay Ash."** Uxie responded.

 **"Ready Dawn?"** Mesprit asked Dawn.

As the lake trio floated down Ash got out two empty pokeballs and Dawn got out one. They tapped each Legendary on the head with an empty pokeball. Azelfs dinged immediately while Mesprit's and Uxie's shook a few times before going still. Ash and Dawn let them out again immediately.

"Alright we need to get to New Bark town now. You three ready?" Ask ask the Lake trio.

 **"Ready as we'll ever be. Make sure you are holding on to one of us of you will be left behind."** Azelf told them.

Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie focused their power and tried teleporting. When Ash and Dawn opened their eyes they saw that they were not at Lake Acuity but in a town and that it wa now night time.

"I forgot that Johto is almost halfway around the world from Sinnoh. At least we don't have to worry about anyone seeing you guys." Ash said sheepishly.

 **"Ash,"** Uxie started **"can I go into the pokeball now even with our powers combined it was still existing teleporting so far."**

 **"Me too and I was still somewhat tired from teleporting earlier."** Mesprit agreed.

"What about you Azelf?"

 **"Can I stay out? I'm tired but I would prefer to be next to you."**

"Okay then you can sit on shoulder if you want." Ash offered, more then used to having a Pokémon on his shoulder.

 **"Yes please."** She said, floating down to sit on Ash's shoulder.

Ash and Dawn return Uxie and Mesprit respectively and hurried to the Pokémon center to rent a room for the night. "Azelf you might want to turn invisible so no one sees you."

After Azelf turned invisible Ash and Dawn entered the Pokémon center and asked nurse joy for a room for the night. Once they got their room key they headed there.

Once in the room Azelf reappeared.

"We will catch the ferry tomorrow." Ash told Dawn. It will only take about two hours of tavil by boat to reach the town. And no we will not teleport there it is a major tourist spot and people from many different regions will be there, including Sinnoh so people will recognize you." Ash said before Azelf could offer.

As they lay down to sleep Azelf curled up next to Ash. All three falling fast asleep.

In the morning they headed for the docks to catch a ferry to the town. "Hey Ash, you haven't yet told me what the town is called yet." Dawn asked.

"It's called altomare. And we will be there soon."

* * *

And that's a wrap. Hope you liked the longest thing I have written to date. This chapter alone is eleven pages long. Please comment on the questions I asked at the beginning and keep on reading.


	3. Miracle of an Eon

Hello and welcome back to another chapter of my story. Thank you for commenting on the last chapter it means so much to me Because I know that you are enjoying my work. I have been binge watching the older seasons of Pokémon while working on this.

Cutesaralisa: this is how I will be writing him in my story. Something about him has always rubbed me the wrong way and I find it suspicious how he managed to catch a Darkrai and a Latios yet no one had ever heard of him. I would find it less suspicious if both legendaries were from the same region or if they were part of a duo or trio, but Darkrai and Latios have nothing in common. I can excuse one or if someone had a trio or duo, but having two different legendaries from two different regions I find rather suspicious that he had not found them by looking for them.

23Stellaoragana: impressive you got them all except for the last one. It was actually celebi. First meeting: pokémon movie 4ever. Second meeting: season 9 episode 10: the green guardian. Third meeting: Pokémon movie Zoroark: master of illusions. I see where you got the idea from though. I don't count the first Pokémon movie because mewtwo wiped Ash's memory, so he would not remember meeting mew.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

" _Poké speech_ "

" **Telepathy** "

So on to the disclaimer. I do not own anything all characters are property of the Pokémon Company.

* * *

A Problem of Legendary Proportions

Ch. 3 The miracle of an Eon

Ash and Dawn were on their way to the city of altomare. The boat they were taking was almost at the city. They were slowly approaching the water city.

"Ash, when we get there who are we looking for." Dawn asked Ash, curious as to who his mysterious friend was.

"I want to keep it a secret until we get there, if someone overheard us it could put her in a great deal of danger. I know where she will be, so Just stick with me and I will show you. Make sure not to get left behind. It is a bit of a maze here and very easy to get lost." Ash responded.

As the boat docked at the harbor in Altomare, Ash and Dawn got off and Ash had Azelf return to her pokeball so she would not get lost. Ash looked around to get his bearings before heading off into the crowds.

Ash ran through the streets with Dawn trying to keep up. 'I can see why Ash said to stay with him, these streets are like a maze.'

They ran through the winding maze-like streets until Ash turned into a side street. They ran through the alleyways until they arrived at what looked like a dead end with a shadow of a tree on the wall.

"Umm, Ash what are we doing here. This is a dead end." Dawn asked, unsure as to why they were here and if ash had gotten himself lost.

"We are here. There is more to this then what you see." Ash walked forward and, to Dawn's surprise, strait through the wall.

Dawn hesitantly followed Ash and what she found what beyond what she thought possible. Behind the faux wall was a beautiful garden filled with all kinds of Pokémon. There were many types of flowers and trees. There was a large pond at the center with what looked like a well on top of a ledge near the pond. There were whirligigs near the pond and a tree with a old rope swing.

"What is this place Ash? It's beautiful!" Dawn was looking around astounded by the beauty of the garden. 'How is a place like this so well hidden.'

"This is the secret garden where the soul dew is hidden and where the legendary Pokémon Latias lives." Ash was looking around as if he were trying to find something.

"Latias? Is it like Latios?"

"She, she and another Latios I met were Siblings." Ash said as he sat down on the rope swing. "Misty, Brock and I had come here while waiting for the Johto league to start. We, well, Misty and I decided to participate in a water race that happens once a year here and, actually it is almost time for the race again so we can do that while we are here, back to what I was saying before once the race was over Misty had just barely won and was awarded this glass medallion with a picture of Latios and Latias inscribed in it. Later that same day I met a girl that was being harassed by team rocket members Annie and Oakley. Once I got her away from team rocket she led me back to my friends. I did not know it at the time but that girl was latias. You see Latias can disguise herself as a human, I don't know if Latios can do the same though I only saw Latias do it. I thought that I saw her again later but it was a girl named Bianca, not the same Bianca from Unova. See Latias copied Bianca so I got the two of them mixed up a bit. I lost Bianca after a while, but the girl, who I later learned was Latias found me and led me here." Before Ash could say anymore the whirligigs started spinning very fast. Ash got up and started looking around as if he were expecting something again.

Suddenly something barreled into Ash, knocking him to the ground. That something revealed itself to be a white Pokémon with red jet like wings and a red underside that had small fin-like rudders on its point-like tail. It had a long neck with a small face that had a red patch that looked like a mask with a white pentagon on it and golden eyes. It had two feather-like protrusions on its head. On the Pokémon's chest was a hollow blue triangle. It was shaped like a jet.

"Ash, is this Latias?" Dawn could see the resemblance to Latios in this Pokémon. It was currently alternating between nuzzling Ash and flying in circles squealing.

Two people suddenly came running toward them. One a teenage girl and the other a older man with a beard. "Latias why did you just, ohh hello who are you and, Ash! Well that explains why Latias suddenly took off." The girl said. "It is nice to see you again Ash."

"Nice to see you too Bianca."

"Who are you? I don't remember meeting you last time Ash was here." Bianca asked Dawn.

"I'm Dawn. I am one of Ash's friends. We met in the Sinnoh region."

"Well I'm Bianca and this is my grandfather Lorenzo."

"It is nice to meet you both." Dawn replied.

"I am guessing that you did not come here just to participate in the tour de altomare or to visit Latias." Bianca said to Ash.

"Your right. I came here because I need Latias' help. See someone has been going after the legendary Pokémon and he has a Latios. We need Latias' help to keep up with him. I am worried what will happen if he manages to catch any of the legendary Pokémon."

"If Latias want to go then it is fine with me." Lorenzo sighed. Latias had calmed down by the time Ash had started explaining why he was there. When she heard this she started flying in circles around Ash again.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ash said as Latias continued to fly around him.

"While you're here why not compete in the tour de altomare." Bianca asked.

"Sounds like fun Ash. I definitely want to give it a try." Dawn cheered.

"Alright, I join." Ash said.

Latias then began to tug on Ash's arm like she was trying to lead him somewhere. Ash got off the swing and followed Latias as she led him toward the fountain above the lake.

In that fountain was a spherical blue jewel. This was the soul dew, it is said to contain the spirit of a Latios.

"Why did you lead me to the soul dew Latias? Whaa.." As Ash turned to look at Latias she took his hand and placed it on the soul dew. Next thing Ash knew he was in what looked like a swirling blue void. In front of him was a Pokémon that looked like Latias, but blue where she was red. It was much larger too. It had a hollow red triangle on its chest. This Pokémon was Latios.

" **Ash** "

"Latios what am I doing here and where am I."

 **"This is the soul dew Ash. I called you here because I heard what you had asked out there and I wish to go with you**."

"But how can you if you are trapped inside the soul dew." Ash was confused to what Latios was thinking.

" **Have you heard of aura Ash**?"

"Yeah, when I visited the tree of beginnings I had to help a lucario and use my aura to save the tree. Lucario sacrificed himself in the process."

" **So you have some understanding of aura, good. I need you to use your aura to revive me from the soul dew, and don't worry about the water harming the town. That only happens if a soul dew is destroyed, by reversing the process the water will not recede. When you get back do this immediately**."

When Ash opened his eyes he was back at the fountain with his hand stretched over the soul dew. 'So, I just need to focus my aura and Latios will do the rest.' Ash thought as he touched the soul dew again. 'I hope this works.'

What happened next shocked everyone in the garden. A bright, shining light started emanating from where Ash touched the soul dew, getting brighter with every second. As the light enveloped the area around Ash it suddenly flashed outward, blinding everyone in the garden. When the light receded there over the lake was Latios.

 **"Thank you Ash**." Latios responded.

"Latios! How are you back. We thought that you were gone." Bianca was shocked that Latios was alive again.

" **Brother are you really back**?" Latias did not want to get her hopes up that her brother was going to stay.

 **"Yes I am back. Ash used his aura to revive me from the soul dew, and do not worry about the water receding that only happens if a soul dew is destroyed**." Latios reassured them. He then flew off to reunite with his sister.

"Well then, this has been an exciting day. How about you stay here for the night then go to the tour de altomare?" Lorenzo said to Ash and Dawn. Ash and Dawn hung out with Bianca, Latias and Latios for the rest of the day before heading back to her house for the night.

It was close to midnight and Ash and Dawn were about to go to sleep Dawn asked Ash. "Hey Ash, how many different legendary Pokémon have you met on your journey."

"I don't know. It has been a lot though. We should probably go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Good night Ash."

"Night Dawn."

* * *

The next morning Ash and Dawn got up and picked out the Pokémon they were going to use in the tour de altomare. Ash was going with greninja while Dawn was going with piplup.

"Testing, testing. Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the tour de altomare. Are you ready to begin? Trainers when you hear the Xatu that when you give it all your all. Ready!" The Announcer blared over the speaker. Stacked on top of each other like a totem pole were four bird Pokémon known as Xatu and three Natu.

"Nau"

"Nau"

"Nau"

"Xatu."

And they were off. All the racers took off along the canals. This race is done in Pokémon drawn dome shaped skis. It starts at a large arch shaped bridge and loops around the city before heading back to the bridge to end the race.

As Ash was making his way around the first corner he saw that Dawn was not far behind him. They were neck and neck for most of the race. As they approached the finish line another racer pulled up next to Ash. He had a marshtomp pulling him along. To Ash's shock the trainer was his old friend Max, May's brother.

The three competitors were rapidly approaching the finish line. As they crossed the finish line the judges took a picture because it was too close to see as they passed the bridge. While they were waiting on the results Ash decided to talk to Max.

"Hey Max, it's me Ash."

"Ash, it has been long time since I have seen you."

"So you have started your journey with a mudkip Max or did you capture it while on your journey?" Ash was curious to what Pokémon Max started with.

"Yup, Marshtomp here was my starter. I have already competed in the hoenn league and I got into the top eight."

"Wow, that is impressive for your first league." Ash was pretty impressed with how well Max did. It had taken him three leagues to get that far.

"Yeah, but I would not have got as far without one of my Pokémon in particular."

Ash was curious as to what Max meant by that. "Hey Max do you think I could meet your team once we get the results of the race."

"Sure, but we will need somewhere a bit more private. I do not want them to attract attention of anyone like team rocket."

"I know just the place." Ash told Max.

Once the results were in it was obvious that piplup was able to pull off a win at the last second putting Ash in second and Max in third.

As Ash had told Max earlier he led Max to the secret garden of Latias and Latios. It was there he introduced Dawn to Max.

"Dawn this is Max, May's little brother. Max this is Dawn, she is a friend I met in Sinnoh. So Max how about showing us your team now?"

"Alright, you have already met Marshtomp." Max said as he sent out Marshtomp. "Now here is the rest of my Pokémon. Come on out guys." As Max sent out his Pokémon Ash recognized a Kirlia, an Absol, a Swablu, and Jirachi!"

"How, how is Jirachi here Max. I thought that he was in a thousand year sleep after the comet passed!" Ash was completely shocked to see the wish granting Pokémon again.

Jirachi had flown up to Max and sat down on his head. "It is a bit of a story. I was passing through the area where we had last seen Jirachi. I met up with Butler and Diane again and they told me of some strange people that they saw a few night before. All three of us went out to make sure they did not accidentally disturb Jirachi. We were too late and we were wrong. They had already woken Jirachi and it was no accident. The reunion had to wait; we had to save Jirachi from the people who had declared themselves as team Neo Genesis. They had some sort of machine with them that emitted an energy signal similar to the comet which they used to wake Jirachi. Most of the grunts were easily taken care of, but there was this lady there who was ordering the grunts around. She was much stronger then them. She said her name was Jupiter and she had a Skuntank with her…"

"Wait you said that she had a skuntank! Did she have pinkish purple hair styled into three loops, one on top of her head and one on either side?" Ash hoped it was not Jupiter of team galactic.

"Yeah she did. Do you know her Ash."

"We both know her. She was a part of team galactic when we were in Sinnoh. Their plan failed and they were arrested by the police. How do you think she got out Ash?" Dawn was worried that team galactic might be back together.

"As I was saying we were able to fight them all off and save Jirachi. In the end Jirachi wanted to come with me on my journey. My Absol is the same one we met there as well."

"If what you are saying is true then we might have a big problem on our hands. Let's not focus on what has happened right now. How about we show you our Pokémon." Ash released all of his Pokémon.

Max was stunned by all the Pokémon Ash had. "Woah, you have so many Pokémon. Hey Dawn can you show me yours as well."

"Alright, come on out everyone." Dawn sent out her Pokémon as well.

All the Pokémon were out and it was quite the crowd. Ash's Pokémon were Charizard, Infernape, Greninja, Gible, Noivern, Donphan, Sceptile, Azelf, Uxie, Scraggy, Pidgeot, Lapras, and Snivy. Dawn's Pokémon were Piplup, Mesprit, Quilava, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, and Buneary. Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie immediately went and flew near each other while Buneary was looking around for pikachu.

"Ash who are these three I don't recognize them." Max said while he was looking at the Lake Trio. Max was quite the know-it-all when it came to knowledge about Pokémon.

"They are Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie, three legendary Pokémon from Sinnoh. They are Psychic types." Ash then dragged Max aside. "Please don't bring up anything to do with team Galactic around them. Team Galactic tried to use them to control two other legendary Pokémon from Sinnoh and I don't want to accidentally scare them by mentioning Team Galactic."

"I understand. What I don't get is why you captured them. We had met many legendary Pokémon on our journey, but you never tried to catch them before."

"It was a very similar reason as to why you caught Jirachi. Someone was after them and they actually came up with the idea for us to catch them."

As Ash and Max rejoined the group Uxie went up to Ash. **"Ash I believe that Max will be a fine human to partner with**."

"If you think that then it is fine with me Uxie. You can ask him now if you want."

 **"Max due to some unforeseen incidences the human that I had planned to partner with was not a chose for me anymore. I would be honored if you would let me join you."**

"Am I hearing you right Uxie. You wish to travel with me on my journey. But you are with Ash why change trainers."

 **"Azelf has already chosen Ash so I must find my own partner."**

"Would be glad for you to join me Uxie."

Ash handed Max Uxie's pokeball. "Make sure to take good care of her."

"Of course and Ash do you think that I could travel with you and Dawn for now. I would like to be able to learn from you."

"Sure Max. Though there are a few things you should know first." Ash went on to explain what had happened between him and his friends and Pokémon. To say Max was shocked would be an understatement.

"I never thought May would act like that. Now there is even more reason for me to travel with you Ash. If you met May again I have somethings that I need to say to her." Max said.

Then all of a sudden something zoomed by Max and tackled Ash. That something was Latias. "Hey Latias, I haven't forgotten that you wanted to come with us."

" **We are ready to join you Ash**." Latios said as he joined his sister in greeting the guests.

"Alright." Ash got out two pokeballs. As soon as Latias saw the pokeball she rushed forward and tapped her nose on the pokeball. Latios just floated nearer and let Ash tap him on the head.

"What! How! Ash did you just catch those two Pokémon."

"Yeah I had met them in this city last time I was here. Now that I am back they decided to go with me." Ash explained. "Alright everyone return."

Dawn and Max also returned their Pokémon. The group said goodbye to Bianca and Lorenzo and boarded a boat back to the mainland. They were just getting started on their journey.

* * *

And done. I am so sorry for how long this took. I had school work to do and a bad case of writer's block. Please comment so I know how to improve my writing.


	4. A meeting of an old friend and new enemy

I am so sorry it took so long to get another chapter out. Between school work, exams and lack of confidence in my story I had stopped writing, but thanks to all the people asking me to continue this story I have started again.

Summerspyder: Ash is only going to be paired with Pokémon. No human pairings for Ash.

Cutesaralisa: sorry for the mistake. I do not have anyone beta reading this and I am prone to having mistakes in my writing. Pointing them out does help me improve my writing, so thank you. Also I do not plan on anyone dieing just yet. Ash will confront his former friends and most likely battle a few of them, but no one is dieing.

So on to the disclaimer. I do not own anything all characters are property of the Pokémon Company.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

 _"Poké speech"_

 ** _"Telepathy"_**

Ash's Pokémon: Charizard, Sceptile, Donphane, Infernape, Gible, Greninja, Noivern, Scraggy, Snivy, Pigiot, Lapras, Latias, Latios, and Azelf.

Dawn's Pokémon: Piplup, Quilava, Mamoswine, Mesprit, Buneary, and Pachirisu

Max's Pokémon: Marshstomp, Absol, Kirlia, Swablu, Jirachi, and Uxie

* * *

A Problem of Legendary Proportions

Ch. 4 A meeting of an old friend and new enemies

Once Ash and company arrived back in Newbark town they boarded a ship to the hoenn region. Max needed to tell his parents that he will be out of the hoenn region for some time, so they will not worry. When they landed in Slateport city they stopped and sat down at a small table near a shop to plan out how to get to Max's hometown.

"From here we should head up route 110 to route 103. Then we should head to Oldale town then from there across route 102 to Petalburg City." Ash said as they were planning how to get to Petalburg city quickest without attracting any unneeded attention.

"Then let's go. We are just wasting time sitting here." Dawn said as she got up, stretching.

Once they got out of Slateport city Ash let Azelf out, who immediately went and sat on Ash's shoulder.

They had been traveling for a few hours when they bumped into a old friend of Ash and Max. The hoenn region champion Steven Stone.

"Hey, Steven. It's been a long time since we have seen each other." Ash exclaimed, happy to see another old friend.

"Ash, what are you doing in the hoenn region? The league does not start for almost a year." Steven said back to Ash.

"Ash, who is this?" Dawn was confused as to who this man was and how Ash knew him.

"This is Steven Stone and he is the hoenn region champion. We meet on my journey through hoenn." Ash explained. "And to answer your question Seven it is a bit of a long story that, but we are headed toward Petalburg to visit Max's parents."

"Well I am headed in that direction for a bit so let travel together." Steven replied. " So what have you been doing since we last meet Ash?"

"I have competed in the Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos leagues." Ash replied.

They talked about what has happened since they last meet as they continued on their way toward Petalburg. Occasionally stopping to rest.

"See we kept running into this Pokémon hunter who called herself Pokémon Hunter J. We helped stop her on multiple occasions during our journey through Sinnoh." Ash explained.

Suddenly out from the bushes lining the route flew a Pokémon. It was a small green fairy like Pokémon with green antennae and a flower bud-like head. It flew right into Ash, knocking him over.

"Woah!" Ash could not believe what he was seeing. This was the legendary pokémon Celebi.

Before anyone could say anything a small group of people in strange uniforms came running out following Celebi. Leading them was an even more strangely dressed man. He had short cyan hair and a fancier outfit then the others in his group. On all of their uniforms was an blue emblem with a green N crossed through a red G. Below the letters was a four pointed gold star.

"I don't know who you are but if know what's good for you then you will hand that Pokémon over to me." He threatened. "Come on out Houndoom. Show them what happens when you cross me."

The man sent out a large black Doberman like Pokémon with a red muzzle and underbelly, large curled horns on its head, and bone like marking on its body. Its tail was thin and had an arrow like point on the end.

"Now use flamethrower and show them why no one messes with Archer." Archer told his Pokémon.

Our heros dodged out of the way of the flamethrower just before it reached them.

"Hmm, Donphane come on out. Alright use rollout!" Ash called out his Donphane to fend off the man's Houndoom. Donphane curled up into a ball and charged at Houndoom. He hit and immediately turned around to hit Houndoom again. Donphane did this once more before Houndoom jumped out of the way.

"Grr, before he can strike again use Dark Pulse." The man yelled, obviously frustrated with how his Pokémon was doing. The Houndoom charged up the blast of Dark type energy before letting it go at Ash's Donphane. It hit Donphane, but did not seem to do much damage.

"Now finish it off with Earthquake!" Donphane slammed it feet as hard as it could to create a massive earthquake that not only fainted the Houndoom, but also knocked the man and his whole group off their feet.

"Houndoom return. Go golbat. Hey knuckleheads send out your Pokémon too." The man yelled.

"Go zubat." The group yelled as one.

The Golbat and Zubat immediately began firing leech life and super sonic attacks at Ash's Pokémon. This caused Donphane to faint.

"You did well Donphane take a rest. Hmm, come on out Charizard and use fire blast." Ash then sent out Charizard to finish off the Zubat and Golbat. Charizard immediately fired off a large fire blast that took out all the Zubat and injured the Golbat.

"Golbat use poison fang then swoop around and hit it with a wing attack." Archer yelled. The Golbat opened its mouth, its fangs glowing purple, and dove toward Charizard, but Charizard dodged and hit Golbat with his tail sending Golbat spiraling toward the ground.

"Now Charizard flamethrower!" Charizard aimed the flamethrower straight down at Golbat before it could get up. When Charizard let up the Golbat was lying there out cold.

"Retreat, you might have won this battle, but you just made an enemy of team Neo Genesis." Archer yelled at Ash before turning tail and running after the rest of the grunts.

"Those were the guys that were after Jirachi Ash. I recognize the uniforms." Max said once the Neo Genesis members were gone.

"Wait Jirachi, that it a legendary Pokémon and so is Celebi. You three know them." Steven said, completely shocked by what just happened.

"Yeah, Max and I met Jirachi while at a fair during the time the commit that happened a few years ago was out and all three of us met Celebi at sometime during our journeys together, this is actually the fourth time I have met up with Celebi." Ash explained to the bewildered Steven.

"Wait four times Ash, we met Celebi in that forest and based on what you just said you and Dawn also met Celebi somewhere in Sinnoh, so where else did you met Celebi." Max asked.

"It was the first I met Celebi, she was being chased by a Pokémon hunter hired by team rocket. He almost destroyed the entire forest before we could stop him and Celebi almost died." Ash explained.

"So when we met Celebi it was your third time meeting her." Dawn asked.

"Yep." Ash replied.

"That explains why Celebi was so quick to trust you. She remembered you from when you met her before." Dawn said, understanding why Celebi is so calm at the moment and why she flew straight to Ash.

"Wait so you're telling me that you met both Celebi and Jirachi, two legendary that no one has seen for years and this is the fourth time meeting Celebi!" Steven said, not Believing how lucky Ash was.

While our heros and company were discussing how many legendary Pokémon Ash has seen Celebi had been sitting in Ash's arms and was quite content to stay there.

"Wait Max you said that team NG had gone after Jirachi right?" Steven asked, remembering what Max said just after team NG ran away.

"Yeah, what about that?" Mas said, confused as to what Steven was thinking.

"Then I should notify the other champions and gym leaders to keep an eye out for them. They seem to be targeting the legendary Pokémon and mostly likely will keep targeting them." Steven said. "But how are we going to keep them from going after Celebi again. They already knew where Celebi was, what's keeping them from finding her again."

At this Celebi flew up and tapped her hand against the button on an empty Pokeball on Ash's waist. It shock once then dinged signifying a successful capture. Everyone stared at what Celebi just did. Numbly, Ash unclipped the pokeball from his waist and let out Celebi. She just chirped and flew up to sit on Ash's head.

"I guess that works." Steven said, not believing all that had happened since he met up again with Ash. "It seems that legendary Pokémon really trust you Ash. Considering that you have seen so many of them."

"And Celebi was not the only one with that idea." Dawn said.

"What do you mean Dawn." Steven asked, curious to what other legendary Pokémon Ash may have met.

Ash, Dawn and Max went on to explain what happened at Lake Valor, Lake Acuity and Altomare to Steven. By the end he was even more shocked than before.

"So what you're telling me is that each of you have one of the legendary Lake trio Pokémon, Max has Jirachi and Ash also has a Latias and Latios as well as Celebi now."

"Yeah, when you put it that way it does sound unbelievable." Ash said.

* * *

Meanwhile in some undisclosed location six men were arguing over Archer and the grunts failure to catch Celebi.

"It was your underling thus it was your fault." One said.

"Don't pin this on me, you are the one who lost the wish granting Pokémon." Another said.

"If we keep fighting we will never succeed. So both of you shut your mouths." The man at the head of the table said.

"Hmm, whatever." The one who scolded the second said.

A man suddenly burst into the room "Sir we have found information on the trainer that stopped Archer from catching his target. The man hand a folder of papers to the men at the table.

"This is the trainer that stopped me from controlling the natural disaster trio." The second man said.

"He also stopped me from controlling Reshiram." A third said.

"And he stopped my boss from creating a new world." A fourth said.

"He stopped our plans as well." The fifth and sixth men added.

"It seems that we all have a common enemy in this boy." The Second said. "We need to keep an eye on him and I know the perfect duo to do so."

* * *

Back with our heros.

"Well we should be on our way now. Good to see you again." Ash said as the group went their separate ways.

"Same, and take care. I will inform the other champions and gym leaders of this new threat. Goodbye." Steven said. As he was walking away our heros turned and continued on their way toward Petalburg and Max's parents.

* * *

In the docks in pallet town

"Where is he. We have been waiting for days." Jessie said. She was very impatient. Herself, James and meowth had been waiting there hiding so they could try and catch pikachu again.

"Can't we go and get something to eat. I am starving." James whined.

"Yeah, why do we have to wait here. Maybe the twerp isn't even coming." Meowth added.

Suddenly their communication device started beeping. It was their boss calling.

"He has never called us before." James said, surprised.

"Well lets see what he wants." Meowth said as he pressed a button on the device.

"Jessie, James, Meowth. I have an important mission for you. You are to follow this trainer and make sure I know where he is going. He cannot interfere with anymore of our operations." There boss said. "Do you understand?"

"Crystal clear sir." Jessie replied.

"Good. Make sure he does not interfere." Their boss said just before he cut the call.

"Wonder why da boss wants us to keep an eye on the twerp." Meowth said.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that we do as the boss says. If we do well enough we might just get a promotion." Jessie yelled. "Well what are we waiting for let's go."

"Yes ma'am." Meowth and James replied.

* * *

So sorry once again for the long wait, especially because this is a shorter chapter. If anyone could explain how the beta reader system on fanfiction works it would be great. I have chapters five and six planned out so it should not be too long until the next update. As always constructive criticism is always appreciated to help me improve my writing and if anyone has any ideas for the story post in the comments and I might include it in my story.


	5. Face off with a former friend

Hello and welcome to the next chapter of A Problem of Legendary Proportions. I love seeing that people are enjoying my work. Please review so I can see what you are thinking and answer any questions you have. Sorry if format has changed, it has been a long time since I have edited anything.

Chaosfox60: Thank you for the information on beta readers. It was not obvious on fanfiction how that worked.

Guest, ch 4, June, 30: I didn't have a name to go on so I just wrote the chapter and date you reviewed on. Thank you for the compliment. I have always had trouble with spelling and some parts of writing, so I was worried that their were mistakes that I could not see. On the topic of Latios' revival. In that movie they were trying to revive a massive, half-magic tree. My logic is that not only is Ash only reviving a smaller being (even if it is a legendary Pokémon), but Ash is older and has more power and control over his aura.

So on to the disclaimer. I do not own anything all characters are property of the Pokémon Company.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"Poké speech"

"Telepathy"

Ash's Pokémon: Charizard, Sceptile, Donphan, Infernape, Gible, Greninja, Noivern, Scraggy, Snivy, Pidgeot, Lapras, Latias, Latios, Celebi and Azelf.

Dawn's Pokémon: Piplup, Quilava, Mamoswine, Mesprit, Buneary, and Pachirisu

Max's Pokémon: Marshtomp, Absol, Kirlia, Swablu, Jirachi, and Uxie

A Problem of Legendary Proportions

* * *

Ch. 5 Face off with a former friend

As the sun overhead was beating down on Ash and his friends they were almost to Petalburg city. They were going their to inform Max's parents that he would be traveling to other regions with them.

"Hey Ash." Dawn started. "Is that Petalburg in the distance there?"

"Yep." Max replied. "That's my home town."

They pick up their pace as they can see their destination in the distance and want to rest and get out of the sun. Soon they arrive at Max's house.

"Wow, you live in a Pokémon gym Max." Dawn said, amazed.

"Yup, my dad's the gym leader." Max replied. (AN. For the purpose of this story gym leaders live in their gyms.)

As they entered the gym Max's dad Norman was in the middle of battling a challenger. It was Norman's Vigoroth vs. the challenger's Linoone.

"Alright Vigoroth, use scratch attack!" Vigoroth sped forward and quickly attacked the opposing Pokémon.

"No! Linoone." The challenger yelled. He then recalled his Pokémon.

"That was a good battle young man." Norman stated as he recalled Vigoroth. "You managed to take out my Slakoth and dealt good damage to my Vigoroth. I hope you come back to challenge me once you get stronger."

"Huh, sure." The challenger replied. As the boy was exiting the gym Norman noticed Ash and his friends.

"Max, Ash good to see you. Who's your friend?" He asked.

"This is Dawn I met her while traveling through Sinnoh." Ash replied.

"So why did you come home early Max? I thought that you were visiting that sea city." Norman asked.

"Something came up and I decided to start traveling with Ash again. We will be going out of the Hoenn region and I didn't want you to worry, so I came back to tell you." Max answered.

"Thank you for coming to tell me that Max. Now your mother and I won't worry about where you are. Ash, I am going to trust you to keep Max safe, ok."

"I can't promise anything, but I will do my best sir." Ash replied.

As they were talking May walked in through a door on the side of the battlefield.

"What are you you doing here!" She yelled. Her sudden appearance and yelling made Ash jump as he was not expecting it.

"May I-" Before Ash could say another word May interrupted him.

"Why are you here. If you are to challenge the gym again don't bother. You will never win." May boasted.

"If you really think I am that bad of a trainer then you won't have an issue battling me, since you would obviously win." Ash taunted, hoping she would take the bait.

"Hah, that is one of the smartest things you have ever said. I could beat your whole team with just one of my Pokémon." May continued boasting.

"Then let's make it a three on three battle. No substitutions allowed." Ash said.

"Easy, you're on." May agreed. "Hey referee."

"Ohh uhh, this will be an unofficial three on three match between May of Petalburg city and Ash of Pallet town. Begin."

"Let's go glaceon." Glaceon looked like a light blue fox with darker blue blade like ears and tail.

"We'll show her, go Greninja." Ash said.

"Glaceon use icy wind" May started.

Meanwhile in the stands.

"So someone mind explaining why they are fighting each other." Norman asked.

"You see sir, when Ash went home after competing in the Kalos league he came home to find that most of his old friends, including May, at his house. They told him to give up his dream of being a Pokémon master and that he could never win, also most of his Pokémon left him as well." Dawn explained.

"Why would May say that? She and Ash seemed like such good friends last time I saw them." Norman said. 'I'm going to talk to her after the battle.'

Back at the fight.

"Greninja water shuriken." Greninja throws what looks like shurikens made of water strait at Glaceon, hitting it and causing it to faint.

"Glaceon is unable to battle, Greninja is the winner." The Announcer says.

"Ohh, Go beautifly take this loser down." May sends out what looks a large butterfly with a long coiled up black tongue. "Use Silver wind." The bug type quickly flapped its wings and a sparkly, green tinged wing buffered Greninja doing a good deal of damage with the super effective attack. Greninja Swayed on its feet for a few seconds before falling forward unconscious.

"Go Sceptile, start out by using leaf blade." Sceptile's elbow leaves started to glow green as he charged the attack. He charged towards Beautifly and began swinging the blades at it. He hit the bug type several times before the attack ended.

"Beautifly hit it with your gust attack." Beautifly started quickly flapping its wings at Sceptile. The harsh breeze began damaging Sceptile.

"Sceptile get out of the way and then attack with Quick attack followed up with Leaf storm" Sceptile jumped out of the way and began to quickly run at Beautifly. He slammed into the bug type and then began to summon a flurry of leaves around himself and Beautifly. Because he was so close Beautifly had no chance to dodge the second attack. Beautifly falls to the ground unconscious.

"Beautifly is unable to battle, Sceptile wins." The referee announces.

"Grrr, go Blaziken show him that we won't lose." May snarls, obviously infuriated that Ash fainted two of her Pokémon. Blaziken pops out of his pokéball with a cry of his name and a burst of fire. "Now Blaziken use Fire Spin."

Blaziken launches a stream of fire from his mouth and it scores a direct hit on the already weakened Sceptile. Sceptile falls to his knees as he struggles to stand up again. Just as it looks like he is about to get up he collapses forward, he is out cold.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, Blaziken wins."

'It is down to our last two Pokémon. Who should I use?' Ash thought for a second before pulling out a pokeball. "Latios lets show her what we can do!" Ash shouts as he throws the pokeball.

'Latios, he must be bluffing. No way he has a legendary Pokémon.' May could not believe what Ash had just said. But sure enough when the light from the pokeball faded there hovered the legendary Pokémon Latios.

"Blaziken use overheat." May called. She wanted to knockout Latios before he could attack because even she knew that she could not easily beat a legendary Pokémon.

"Latios hold your ground." Ash said. He had full confidence that the attack would do little damage to Latios. He was proven right when the flames died down Latios was floating there as if nothing had even happened. "Now Latios use Psychic." Latios' eyes began to glow and an halo of energy appeared around Blaziken. Latios began to throw Blaziken around using his Psychic attack. When Latios had finished Blaziken was laying on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Blaziken is no longer able to battle, Latios is the winner and as May is out of useable Pokémon the battle goes to Ash of Pallet town." The announcer shouts after May's Blaziken faints.

"What! How did you win? You could have only won if you cheated! And how did you get a legendary Pokémon." May shouted.

"May what is the meaning of this. First you barge in and start yelling at Ash for no good reason, then you when you lose the battle you both agreed on you immediately start yelling that he cheated and during the battle I asked Ash's friend Dawn what was going on and she said that you and some of Ash's other friends told him to give up on his dreams. I want an explanation as soon as Ash and his friends leave. Ash I am so sorry for what happened." Norman said, extremely disappointed with how May had been acting.

"It's fine, but we should be going. It's getting late and we should head to the Pokémon Center for the night." Ash said.

Ash, Max and Dawn arrive at the Pokémon center and book two rooms, one for Dawn and one for Ash and Max. Once Ash falls asleep he finds himself in what looks like a vast, sunny, green field with nothing around for miles.

'Where am I, what is going on?' He wonders.

"Ash." A voice says.

"What? Who's there. Show yourself." Ash shouts as he is very freaked out by what is happening.

The voice laughs and then reveals itself. It shows itself as a tall bipedal purple cat-like Pokémon with a thick, dark purple tail. Its head has an odd stem connecting to its back. "Is that any way to address an old friend?" It laughs.

"Mewtwo! What are we doing here. Where are we." Ash asks, having recognized the Pokémon as an old friend from the kanto region.

"This is a plain in your mind that I am using to contact you. We can say hello when you arrive at Mt. Quana." Mewtwo said, as if Ash already agreed to come there.

"What why do I need to go there we can talk here." Ash asked, confused.

"That is why I am contacting you. I believe that team rocket might have discovered that I exist and that I am currently here. I need your help." He explained.

"Of course I will help. I will head off in the morning. Is it okay if I bring my friends with me. It is not Brock or Misty so I want to make sure that you are okay with a couple more people knowing. They can keep a secret trust me." Ash asks, knowing that Mewtwo is careful with who knows of his existence.

"If they are friends of yours then it is fine. I trust you Ash." Mewtwo admits.

"Thanks Mewtwo. I will head off in the morning once I tell Dawn and Max about this. It should only take a couple hours." Ash said.

"Thank you Ash. I will see you then." Mewtwo said. Suddenly the field around then faded away and Ash fell asleep.

When Ash awoke the sun was already shining through the window in the room. Ash looked over at the over bed in the room to see that it was empty, meaning that Max was already up. Ash put on his clothes and got ready to go.

He met his friends in the Pokémon center lobby. They were eating breakfast while waiting for him to get up.

"Hey, you won't believe the dream I had last night." He started. After getting their attention he continued. "See I found myself in what looked like an empty white space. I had been trying to figure out where I was when an old friend of mine, who is a psychic type Pokémon, appeared. He said that team rocket was after him and he needed my help. If it is okay with both of you can we go and help him." Ash hoped they would say yes.

"Of course we will! Any friend of your is a friend of mine." Max exclaimed.

"So where is he?" Dawn asked.

"Kanto." Ash answered.

"All the way in Kanto. How are we supposed to get there? It will take us weeks to get there." Max yelled.

Ash chuckled "Not if Latios and Latias fly us there."

I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for lack of updates, I lost interest for a time. I did not want to write if I was forcing myself because I thought that it would lead to sloppy and poor quality work. It was the battle scene that took so long I just could not keep my focus on it. It was originally a four on four battle, but I shortened it because I thought it would be too hard to keep it interesting. Please leave comments on what you liked, didn't like, or were confused on. Any constructive criticism is highly appreciated so I can improve my writing.


End file.
